Takin' back my love
by SubnormalesFelices
Summary: Hagane Ginga es un principe que no entiende nada de sus deberes como tal, es egoista y siquiera tiene amigos. Un dia de tormenta, llega al castillo un campesino buscando refugio. Este, aunque al principio solo tenia la intencion de matar a Ginga, al pasar tiempo con el, decide cambiar su forma de ser.
1. No Te Fíes De Cualquiera Parte 1

En el reino Hagane, había paz y tranquilidad…por lo menos para el príncipe.

El rey, cuyo nombre era Ryo-sama, debía dejar el trono pronto, siendo el príncipe Ginga el quede al poder. Pero había un problema, no podía subir al trono, sin una reina.

Ninguna princesa era de su agrado:

-Pecho plano

-Mucho pecho

-No se depiló

-Muy Gorda

-Muy Flaca

-Aburrida

-Ríe mucho

-Ridícula

-Muy Seria

-Labios muy grandes

-Nariz fea

-Nariz gorda

Y así sucesivamente iba juzgando a cualquier chica que se le ofreciera.

Un día de lluvia, llego al castillo una persona encapuchada, temblando, buscando un refugio.

-¿?: *toca la puerta*

-Ginga: Padreeeeeee! La puertaaaaa!-

-Ryo: ¡No puedo ahora! ¡Hay problemas en el pueblo!- dijo yéndose por atrás.

-Ginga: Tsk ¡Siempre ocupado!- dijo lanzando a Pegasus hacia la puerta, la cual termino destruida.

-¿?: *mira al bey* Gracias- dijo con voz ronca, y pasó.

-Ginga: Que quieres súbdito?-

-¿?: ¿Puedo pasar la noche aquí?- dijo sin sacarse el abrigo y sin dejarse ver la cara.

-Ginga: Dormirás en el piso-

El hombre hace una reverencia y se sienta en el suelo, todo mojado.

-Ginga: Tsk, asqueroso fugitivos- dijo yéndose con una presa de pollo en la boca- ¡Hay que matarlos a todos!-

-¿?: *levanta la cabeza* Pues, hay muchos problemas últimamente…- dijo tratando de no levantar la voz, y luego pensó: -Mientras el príncipe come tranquilamente-

-Ginga: No sirven para nada, solo para sembrar, cosechar y molestar pidiendo limosna en el castillo- dijo comiendo, ahora, una langosta, la cual se veía deliciosa.

-¿?: Tsk…-dijo mientras se paraba y se mordía el labio- Me sorprende que este tan flaco, Señor…come bastante…-

-Ginga: Es porque sus cultivos son tan pobres que hay que comer demasiado para llenarse- dijo con la boca llena.

El fugitivo se acercó al príncipe, le acaricio el cuello de una manera asesina y dijo: -Usted tampoco hace nada para ayudar…-


	2. No Te Fíes De Cualquiera Parte 2

-Ginga: ¡¿Osaste tocarme?!- dijo parándose con migas en la ropa- ¡Te atreves de nuevo, y todo tu pueblo no recibirá agua por una semana!

El fugitivo amago a ahorcarlo, pero se disculpa y se corre.

El príncipe lo mira de reojo, le dice: -Imbecil- y se va.

El fugitivo se quitó la ropa mojada, quedando con el torso al desnudo. –Que lindo…lastima esa actitud…-

El príncipe Ginga soltó una pequeña gota de sangre, pero la disimulo lo más que pudo.

-Ginga: ¡Imbecil! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a quitarte la ropa!?

-¿?: ¿Por qué? Somos hombres…Supongo que no hay problema…

-Ginga: ¡G…guardias! ¡Llévense a este insolente! ¡A ver si así aprendes a comportarte!

-¿?: No están aquí ¿Si sabes que se fueron con tu padre no? Soy más atento que tu- dijo sacando la lengua de forma burlona.

-Ginga: ¡T…T…Tonto!- dijo enojado y se fue agitando su bufanda- ¡Yo tengo comida, agua y techo! Y…-dijo haciendo una pausa amenazante. También tengo…a todo tu pueblo.

-¿?: ¿Y si yo hago que lo pierdas?- dijo relamiéndose los labios.

-Ginga: ¿A…a….así? ¿Y como lo harás?- dijo tapando su sonrojo disimuladamente.

El fugitivo saca un cuchillo y lo pone en el cuello del príncipe, quien intentaba mantener la calma.

-Ginga: Tsk, idiota- dijo sacando una espada de una estatua y tirandolo hacia la pared- ¿Quieres pelear?-

Kyoya aparece de atrás y rosa el cuchillo contra el cuello de Ginga.

Ginga: ¿Q…quien eres tu?-

-¿?: Kyoya Tategami-

-Ginga: y, ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kyoya?- dijo empezando a sentir nervios.

-Kyoya: Cambiare tu actitud- dijo afirmando.

-Ginga: ¿A si? ¿Y como un campesino pobre, mojado y sucio puede hacerlo?

-Kyoya: ¿Campesino?- dijo riendo. Luego agarro una cortina y la usó de toalla. –Me quedare aquí- dijo agarrando la espada y usándola como bastón.

-Ginga: ¡Esas cortinas son importadas idiota!-

Kyoya tiro todo a su paso –Jajajajaja ¡Vamos Leone! ¡Let it rip!

Ginga se sorprendió al ver que el fugitivo tenia un bey - P…¡Pegasus! ¡Let it rip!

Pegasus atacó a toda velocidad, resbala. Y choca contra un mueble, el cual queda destruido.

-Kyoya: ¡Ajajaja! Se pone bueno- dijo mientras seguía corriendo hasta meterse a un cuarto y cerrando la puerta.

-Ginga: ¡Tsk! ¡Pegasus! ¡Síguelo!

El bey siguió de largo.

Kyoya se tiro en una cama y observa un cuadro, diciendo: -Wao…yo…en la habitación del rey- dijo mientras tocaba todo, manera de la cual encontró un bey de oro. –Por dios…esto acabaría con el hambre…-y se lo guardo en un bolsillo del pantalón.

Pegasus rompe la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba Kyoya.

-Ginga: ¡¿Qué haces en la habitación de mi…del rey!?-dijo tirandosele encima tratando de echarlo.

Kyoya lo muerde y le dice:- Deberías ser bueno con invitados. Principito, muéstrame tu cuarto-dijo rascandose el pecho.

-Ginga: No me digas principito…-dijo un poco sonrojado entre dientes.

-Kyoya: Awww~ Se Sonrojó-

-Ginga: ¿Q..quien? ¿Yo? ¡JA! No se sonrojé por esas princesas, ¿me sonrojaría por ti? Jajajajajaja! ¡Encima hombre! Ya se porque eres tan obstinado…lo lamento pero…soy heterosexual~

Kyoya lo tiro contra la pared y empezó a respirarle sobre los labios, mientras Ginga, sorprendido, se sonrojaba poco a poco.

-Kyoya: ¿Decías?- dijo hablándole a un centímetro de la boca.

Ginga se quedo mirándolo, todo rojo, y no le salían las palabras de la boca.

-Kyoya: Que lindo- dijo largando una sonrisa asesina.

De repente se escucha la voz del rey desde el salón principal.

-Rey: ¡Gingaaaaaaaa! ¡¿Qué es esto!?

-Kyoya: Uh…estas en problemas…-dijo, agrego una mordida a la mejilla de Ginga, y acto seguido se escondió.

Ginga cayó lentamente al suelo.

-Rey: ¡¿Qué hiciste!? ¡¿Qué paso aquí!? Gin- se detuvo al verle la cara- ¿Estas bien? ¿Te ataco alguien?- agrego preocupado.

Ginga, algo sonrojado dijo:-E-estoy bien…-se levantó- No…estaba…emm…practicando con mi bey!

-Rey: ¿Adentro de la casa? ¡Gingaaa! ¡Sabes que tienes el campo bey afuera! ¿No?- dijo furioso.

Las mucamas, mientras, ordenaban todo.


	3. Un beso, un error

La pelea duró unos 10 minutos. Ginga terminó castigado y sin batallas por unas semanas. Mientras, Kyoya lo mas tranquilo en la cama de Ginga.

Kyoya: -¿Qué pasó?-

Ginga: -¿Q-qué haces aquí?! Vete! ¿Quién te dijo que podías estar aquí?-

Kyoya: -¿Por qué no me mandaste al frente? ¿Te quedaste con ganas de que te besara?- Dijo, parado en la cama.

Ginga no respondió, pero se sonrojó y trató taparse la cara.

Ginga: -Tsk, calro que no idiota-

Kyoya: -Anda...solo dilo- Dijo mientras acariciaba las rosadas mejillas de Ginga y lo miraba fijamente

Ginga ardía, sabía la respuesta pero obviamente no la diría.

Ginga: -Ja! lo diré.. no-me-gus-tas- Dijo empujandolo -Además, si quisiera besarte lo haría yo mismo!-

Kyoya: -Te reto a hacerlo- Dijo chocando su frente con la de Ginga

Ginga: -¿ Y por qué tendría que aceptar?-

Kyoya: - Porque eso quieres- *acariciando los labios*

Ginga: -no es lo que quiero- Dijo empezando a sonrrojarse y a ponerse nervioso

Kyoya acercó sus labios a los de Ginga. Amaba ponerlo nervioso

Ginga no sabía que hacer. ¿Tendría que besarlo? ¿Qué diría su padre? En ese momento su inconsiente lo traicionó y lo besó

En ese momento, tocaron la puerta. Era el mayordomo, Otori Tsubasa.

Tsubasa: -Señor, la cena está lista, su pase lo espera-

Kyoya lo abrazó fuertemente y sigió el beso.

Tsubasa: -¿Señor?

Ginga quedó paralizado, rojo, nervioso y tubo otra opción que responder: -¡Me estoy cambiando inútil! no me apures! o le diré a mi padre!

Ginga cayó lentamente al suelo, tapó su roja cara entre sus rodillas y una pequeña y frágil lágrima cayó lentamente por sus tibias mejillas.

Tsubasa: -discúlpeme mi señor- Hizo una reverencia y se fué.

Kyoya: -¿Ves? ¿Por qué no eres así de tierno con los demás?- Dijo mirandolo fijamente

Ginga no podía hablar ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Tenía miedo, impotencia y muchas emoviones juntas que no lo dejaban tranquilo.

Kyoya besó y acarició su cabeza

Kyoya: -Vamos, ve a comer- Dijo tomándolo de las manos para ayudarle a levantarse

Ginga no respondió, se paró y cabeza bajo, se fué a comer sin mirar para atrás.

Kyoya sonrió


End file.
